CINTA LOKASI
by Queeny Qyu
Summary: REPUBLISH Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjajal dunia film sebagai pemeran utama dan di pasangkan dengan seorang aktor terkenal bernama Sasuke yang sangat ia benci.
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA LOKASI**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE STORY **** LIBY QYU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD, diksi dan deskripsi kurang dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjadi peran utama di sebuah film dan di pasangkan dengan Sasuke seseorang yang ia benci?**

Chap 1

Seorang gadis menangis tersedu di belakang pemuda yang memakai ransel khendak pergi dan sang gadis mencoba menahanya. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya. Isak tangis yang begitu pilu tak mampu menggoyahkan keyakinan pemuda tersebut untuk meninggalkannya.

'' Kalau tidak ada kau, itu sama saja seperti hidup sendirian. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah disini atau bawalah aku bersamamu. Hiks" Tangisnya belum berhenti dan tanganya meremas pakaian hingga sedikit kusut.

CUT

Ehh, apa maksudnya ini?

"Ok, sampai sini saja. Kita lantutkan lusa nanti. Terimakasih semuanya."

"Yaa..."

Jadi, tadi itu Cuma akting?

Setelah kepergian pria berkaca mata hitam itu yang menjadi sutradara, semua kru-kru tampak merapihkan peralatan shooting yang telah mereka gunakan untuk drama yang mereka buat. Mereka tampak kelelahan─tentu saja, mereka bekerja dari subuh sampai petang ini.

"Sakura, aktingmu bagus sekali. Kau tahu aku bahkan ikut sedih saat kau menangis. Sepertinya kau bakal mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pendatang baru terbaik." Puji wanita berambut hitam pendek sebahu itu kepada gadis sang aktris.

Semburat merah seperti tersipu malu menghiasi wajah gadis yang di panggil Sakura ini. "Kak Shizune terlalu berlebihan, apa kakak tidak lihat aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pak sutradara?" Jawab gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat kesal.

Mereka memasuki mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di sebuah halaman dekat lokasi shooting tersebut.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, dia berbuat seperti itu agar kualitas aktingmu bagus." Wanita bernama shizune sedikit menghibur gadis musim semi yang tampak sangat kesal akibat dimarahi sutradara.

Sakura meneguk minuman softdrink berkaleng tersebut yang ada dalam mobil. "Tapi, apa kakak tidak lihat si kepala ayam itu menyeringai dan menertawakanku!?" Kali ini Sakura berkata sedikit keras dan meneguk sekali lagi minuman berkaleng itu.

Shizune meletakan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. "Kau jangan berkata keras-keras, bagaimana kalau wartawan sampai mendengarkanya? Ini bisa membuat drama yang kalian bintangi akan berantakkan." Shizune berupaya menasehati Sakura yang selalu mengomel tentang Sasuke─pasangan dalam dramanya.

Mencoba menghiraukan perkataan Shizune dan lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan diluar lewat kaca mobil dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat proses shooting yang lama, tiba-tiba saja Sakura terkejut melihat sebuah papan iklan berukuran besar bergambar Uchiha Sasuke dengan toples sambil meminum softdrink kaleng seperti yang Sakura minum tadi.

"Kenapa kakak membelikan ini?!" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan emosi.

"Apalagi?" shizune sedikit geram karena terkejut dan tak mengerti apa yang sakura maksud.

Sakura menunjukan kaleng minuman tersebut "Aku tidak mau meminum ataupun memakan produk yang di bintangi oleh si pantat ayam sialan itu!" Saking marahnya bahkan minuman kaleng tersebut sampai remuk dan memuntahkan isinya yang tersisa.

Shizune meghela napas dan memijit pelipisnya karena kelakuan Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan menurutnya. "Kau ini, itukan hanya minuman biasa lagipula itu dari soponsor. Mengerti!" ucap tegas Shizune.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau meminumnya. Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak mau bermain dengan si ayam itu. Aku BENCI UCHIHA SASUKEEE..."

AAAA...

**FLASHBACK**

"Sakura... Sakura..." Teriak Shizune sambil berlari menuju ruang latihan koreografi di sebuah gedung yang menaungi artis-artis berbakat.

BRAAKKK

Lima gadis yang sedang duduk di lantai untuk beristirahat akibat latihan keografi menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menatap heran Shizune yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Salah satu dari lima gadis tersebut yakni gadis berrambut kepang empat bertanya pada Shizune yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. "Ada apa kak Shizune kesini?" Tanyanya masih dengan tampak heran.

Shizune tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya, ia lebih memilih menghampiri salah satu gadis dari mereka yang berwarna rambut seperti gulali. Tanganya memegang bahu gadis itu dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat Sakura. Kau berhasil membintangi sebuah drama, mereka akan segera kesini untuk mendatangani kontrak." Senyum bahagianya belum menghilang sejak tadi dan gadis bernama Sakura meloncat kegirangan karena dramanya itu akan menjadi debutnya sebagai artis.

"KYAAA...AAA.." Sakura memeluk keempat sahabatnya, tak dapat memendung rasa bahagianya dan langsung di balas oleh keempat sahabatnya itu. Dan ini merupakan salah satu impiannyya yakni menjadi artis selain menjadi penyanyi di dalam girlband.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Shizune dan Sakura memasuki sebuah ruangan dan terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang berbincang dengan dua orang pria yang duduk di sofa.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Kemarilah Sakura! Perkenalkan ini adalah Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san." Tsunade memperkenalkan kedua pria tersebut.

Sakura menyambut tangan yang di ulurkankan padanya oleh kedua pria itu dan membungkuk sopan "Salam kenal," ujarnya.

Sakura ikut duduk di samping Tsunade menghadap dua pria tersebut.

"Aku sudah melihat video clip yang kau bintangi dan ku pikir kau sangat berbakat. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu peran utama dalam serial yang kami buat.'' Ujar pria berambut putih dengan gaya aneh.

"Kami dari pihak WINTERBLOSSOM PICTURE ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan Sakura-san. Semoga Sakura-san menerimanya." Ucap pria satu lagi yang terdapat goresan di wajahnya bernama Iruka Umino.

Tentu saja Sakura mau menerimanya apalagi dia langsung mendapatkan peran utama diserialnya yang jarang pernah terjadi di dunia hiburan yang sangat keras baginya. Bahkan ketika ia terjun di dunia tarik suara dan membentuk sebuah grup, itupun membutuhkan usaha yang cukup menguras tenaga, dia sampai menghabiskan masa training selama 8 tahun.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin melihat skenarionya terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Iruka memberika sebuah kertas seperti makalah dan memberikanya pada Sakura.

"Di drama tersebut berkisah tentang seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran bertugas membunuh keluarga kerajaan dan akhirnya menculik sang putri yang akan dibintang oleh kau Sakura-san." Iruka mencoba menjelaskan isi cerita tersebut walau sudah memberikan skenarionya pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka lembat-lembar kertas dan membacanya sekilas "Drama kolosal? Cukup menarik. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu siapa pemeran utama prianya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran pada kedua pria dihadapannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kakashi menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat aktor bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut dan yang terlintas kepalanya adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang hangat di bicarakan oleh media karena bertunangan dengan seorang perempuan yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari usianya.

Sakura sedikit ragu ketika mengetahui calon pasangannya didalam serial tersebut. Tentu saja dia ingin aktor yang handal yang mampu mendalami peran sehingga dapat menghidupkan isi cerita walaupun dia hanya penyanyi yang belum membintangi sebuah drama tapi dia pernah menjadi model video clip di lagunya dari pada si Inuzuka Kiba itu yang bahkan belum pernah menjajal dunia hiburan, hanya gara- gara di buru media karena dekat dengan seorang model kaya raya membuatnya jadi sangat terkenal.

Sakura sedikit berpikir, dia takmau salah langkah dalam membuat keputusan. Sedikit berbisik-bisik dengan tsunade dan akhirnya Sakura memegang sebuah pena yang terletak di atas meja. "Baiklah, aku menerimanya." Ia menerimanya untuk menunjukan kualitas akting yang ia miliki, lagipula ceritanya juga cukup menarik kenapa tidak di coba, reputasinya di pertaruhkan dalam hal ini. Ya itulah yang gadis musim semi itu pikirkan.

"Baiklah karena kita sudah sepakat, nanti akan kami sesuaikan jadwal kegiatan shooting yang akan berlangsung agar tidak bentrok dengan kegiatan Sakura-san sebagai anggota girlband." Kakashi segera berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan di ikuti semuanya untuk berjabat tangan, tanda kesepakatan kerjasama yang mereka buat.

Setelah kepergian Kakashi dan Iruka, Sakura belum beranjak dari sofa ia masih memikirkan tentang drama debutnya, jangan sampai ini membuat karirnya hancur berantakan.

"Kau menyesal menerimanya?" Tsunade bertanya pada anak didiknya.

"Entahlah, tapi semoga saja ini berhasil." Sakura berharap agar keputusan yang dia ambil tak salah jalan.

Seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan stlye yang sedikit aneh walau tak mengurangi wajah tampannya duduk di sebuah ruang kerja dan meminum secangkir kopi tanpa gula kesukaanya, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang.

CEKLEKK

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke." Pria berkacamata yang baru masuk itu menghampiri pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

Pria bernama kabuto itu duduk menghadap Sasuke dan menyerahkan beberapa map atau tarlihat seperti makalah itu.

"Setelah kepulanganmu dari Amerika, banyak sekali rumah produksi yang ingin bekerjasama denganmu. Apalagi film kerjasamamu dengan mereka sukses di perfilman internasional." Kabuto sangat gembira melihat Sasuke sukses dalam profesinya sebagai bintang film.

Sasuke masih memilih-milih beberapa skenario untuk yang akan ia bintangi.

"kenapa banyak sekali serial romance hah? Don't leave me, love story, you and i, i can't breath without you, cih. Apa tidak ada judul film yang yang lebih bagus lagi?" Sasuke membanting kertas-kertas itu di meja, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia bermain dengan drama yng menggelikan itu.

"tapi ini perintah tuan Orochimaru. Dia bilang, dia bosan dengan karakter yang kau mainkan di beberapa filmmu itu , dia ingin kau sesekali bermain di serial romance dengan karakter yang lembut dan tentu saja romantis." Jelas panjang lebar Kabuto pada Sasuke.

Sekedar kalian tahu saja, Sasuke belum pernah membintangi serial romance bahkan di awal debutnya ia berperan sebagai pencuri berlian walau bukan sebagai peran utama. Banyak dari serial atau filmnya bergenre action atau crime tapi berkat wajahnya yang tak bisa di katakan tidak tampan itu membuat banyak kaum hawa tergila-gila padanya dan tentu saja mereka berharap si pemilik nama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dapat berperan dengan manis dan romantis tak lagi melihatnya berdarah-darah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tolaknya.

"Kau tinggal pilih salah satu dari mereka, lagipula ini salahmu sendiri menolak film hollywoodmu dan tinggal disana." Ucap Kabuto

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jepang." Ucap Sasuke sambil meminum kopi yang tersisa.

"Hah, tidak bisa meninggalkan jepang atau wanita itu?" ejek Kabuto

"Sudah cukup! Kau pilih saja sendiri." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa mencoba merilekskan tubuhnnya.

"Baiklah aku bacakan sinopsisnya saja dan kau yang harus memilihnya, aku tidak mau di omeli olehmu karena tidak sesuai keinginanmu."

"Hn."

"Pertama akan kubacakan don't leave me, berkisah tentang seorang pria yang menghamili pacarnya dan meninggalkanya karena tidak direstui oleh orang tua sang pria, akhirnya si perempuan tersebut menanggung sendiri dan ternyata dia mempunyai penyakit mematikan film tersebut akan dibintangi oleh Shion, kedua... love story berkisah tentang rumah tangga yang di warnai perselingkuhan...

Dan ini yang terakhir I can't breath without you bercerita tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh keluarga kaya raya dan menculik putri mereka dan akhirnya benih-benih cintapun muncul..."

"Pffft mmmmhh" sebelum Kabuto mengakhiri isi naskah sinopsis tersebut, Sasuke malah menahan tawa dia tak habis pikir akan membintangi serial yang menggelikan itu baginya.

"Dan serial ini akan di bintangi oleh Haruno Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tawanya mendengar calon pasangannya diserial tersebut jika dia menyetujuinya.

"Siapa kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Haruno Sakura. Sebelumnya memang sudahh ada yang mengisinya tapi katanya seminggu yang lalu si pemeran utama pria mengalami patah tulang akibat kecelakaan mobil."

"Baiklah aku pilih yang itu saja, lagipula disitu masih ada action juga." Senyumnya sambil menyeringai seperti merencanakan sesuatu dan membuat Kabuto bergidik ngeri.

-

Entah nasibnya yang sial atau apa yang menimpa haruno Sakura dari calon pasangan filmnya yang terluka, cerita skenario yang berubah hingga Sasuke calon pasangan barunya menggantikan Kiba.

"Pokonya aku tidak mau kalau harus bersama dengan Sasuke titik." Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak mau di pasangkan dengan Sasuke setelah di beritahu oleh Tsunade siapa pengganti Kiba.

"Kenapa? Lagipula kau sudah mendatatangani kontraknya bukan?" Tsunade sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang mebuatnya geram.

"Tsunade_Sama tidak mengerti kelakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya. Dia kurang ajar, menyebalkan dan memuakan." Sakura sampai mengertakan giginya akibat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Brakk

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kau harus tetap main di film tersebut. Mengerti!"

Sakura tak berani mengelak lagi kalau Tsunade sudah marah begini dan dia pun harus menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut.

Poor Sakura

"Oh ya, malam nanti kita akan makan malam bersama tim produksi sekaligus para akrtis dan aktor yang akan membintangi film tersebut." Ucap Tsunade sebelum meninggalkan Sakura.

Kyaaaa

TBC

A/N: Sebenarnya fict ini untuk memperingati 2tahun aku kenal FFn dan semoga kalian suka fict perdana aku dan tentu saja terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fict ini walaupun aku tahu fict ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Kritik dan saran sangat berarti buatku.

Please review

Salam

Liby Qyu


	2. Chapter 2

**CINTA LOKASI**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**THE STORY **** LIBY QYU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD kurang rapih, diksi dan deskripsi kurang dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjadi peran utama di sebuah film dan di pasangkan dengan Sasuke seseorang yang ia benci?**

Chap2

Kadang ada hari dimana kau tak mau menjalaninya, namun harus kau lakukan demi profesi yang kau kerjakan. Mungkin itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Sebuah makan malam yang akan mempertemukannya dengan dia setelah tiga tahun lamanya.

" Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sakura yang duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangannya.

Gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna cream selutut kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih porselen di tambah juga cardigan putih, lagipula gaun itu pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya hingga dapat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah siap." Sakura menanggapinya dengan malas_tentu saja, lagi pula siapa yang mau bertemu dengan orang yang kau benci.

Menaiki sebuah mobil sedan hitam untuk menghadiri makan malam di rumah makan tradisional di kawasan Hibari yang jaraknya tidak jauh cukup 30 menit untuk menempuhnya.

Mereka sekarang duduk di kursi penumpang. "Hentikan sikap mu itu! Kau pikir kita akan melakukan perjodohan, huh?" Tegur Tsunde pada Sakura.

Semburat warna merah menghiasi wajah Sakura akibat perkataan Tsunade tadi, entah dia malu atau marah. Tsunade mengatakan itu karena kesal melihat Sakura menekuk wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Aku biasa saja dari tadi."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela mobil. Melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. Banyak yang ia lihat, seperti gedung-gedung pencakar langit maupun mobil yang lalu lalang melewati mobil yang ia naiki. Dia sedikit berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila bertemu Sasuke nanti.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, sudah mau bermain di serial kami. Kami tidak menyangka kau ikut bergabung dalam serial ini. Kami sangat senang sekali."

Pria bernama Iruka itu tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke ikut bergabung di serialnya padahal mendatangkan Sasuke itu sangat sulit mulai dari permintaan yang aneh-aneh ataupun aturan aturan yang ia gunakan mungkin karena dia aktor terkenal jadi ia bersikap seperti itu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di rumah makan tradisional untuk membicarakan masalah shooting dan keperluan lainnya.

SREEGG

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"

Tsunade membungkukan badannya meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya di ikuti juga Sakura. Mereka memasuki ruang makan yang tertutup itu dan sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul.

"Duduklah! Lagipula kami juga baru sampai tidak usah sungkan begitu," ucap Kakashi pada tsunade agar bersikap biasa saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tsunade dan Sakura menempati tempat duduk yang tersedia, seketika dua pasang mata **onyx** dan **emerald **saling berpandangan saat mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan Sakura si pemilik mata **emerald **hanya membuang muka tak peduli dan mencoba menyembunyikan kecanggungannya, melihat calon pasangangan serialnya yang bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ku dengar ini bukan pertama kalian bekerja sama?"

Kakashi mengawali pembicaraan dengan menayakan perihal kerja sama yang pernah Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada respon dari keduanya membuat Kabuto_ pria berkacamata itu yang duduk di samping Sasuke mulai menjelaskan pertanyaan Kakashi tadi.

"Ah iya, kalau tidak salah tiga tahun yang lalu mereka pernah membintangi sebuah iklan, benarkan Sasuke?" Kabuto melirik Sasuke untuk memastikannya.

Sasuke menghentikan acara minum ochanya. "Hn." Jelasnya singkat dan mungkin bisa di artikan jawaban Sasuke tadi iya.

Obrolan sedikit terhenti akibat kedatangan beberapa pelayan yang membawakan makanan, semua pelayan perempuannya memakai pakaian khas tradisional jepang.

"Permisi, kami mengantarkan makanan yang anda pesan," terang salah satu perempuan itu.

"Oh, silakan."

Sang pelayan menaruh makanan-makanan di meja dibantu pelayan lainya yang membawa makanan tadi.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Si pelayan tadi bertanya.

"Tidak ada, ini lebih dari cukup," kata Iruka sambil melambaikan tanganya.

" Kalau begitu, kami permisi." Para pelayan segera pergi setelah tidak ada keperluan lagi.

Setelah kepergian pelayan tadi, obrolan kembali tercipta walaupun dengan acara sambil makan.

"Kalau begitu, ini akan lebih mudah membangun **chemistry** di antara kalian," ujar Iruka yang mengharapkan respon dari kedua bintang tersebut.

'**Chemistry** apa? Akan lebih baik kalau si pantat ayam sialan itu tak menggangguku' Batin Sakura.

Seketika pandangan Iruka melirik Sakura agar menanggapi hal tadi.

Sakura sedikit gugup saat Iruka melihatnya. "Ya, mudah-mudahan saja kami bisa menbuat **chemistry** yang baik." Jawab Sakura berbeda dari yang isi hatinya.

"Dan tentu saja itu sangat mudah bagiku. Dan aku ingin nona Haruno bisa menyesuaikannya."

Sasuke ikut bergabung dalam obrolan walaupun perkataanya tadi sedikit menyinggung Sakura. Mungkin dalam soal berakting, Sasuke lebih berpengalaman, akan tetapi seharusanya dia tidak bicara seperti itu, seolah-olah dia meremehkan kemampuan Sakura. Bahkan kini Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya dan memegang sumpit sedikit keras, sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura berpura-pura tersenyum. "Terntu saja, dan sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang pas untuk Sasuke," Jelasnya pada Sasuke diiringi tawanya pelan.

" Memang harus begitu."

Tiba-tiba saja kilatan kebincian tak terelakkan lagi walaupun hanya **emerald **saja yang memperliihatkan aura kebencian sedangkan si **onyx** hanya tersenyum menyeringai seperti meremehkan.

Dan sepertinya **chemistry** di antara mereka sudah terlihat walaupun bukan seperti pasangan kekasih melainkan **chemistry** sepasang musuh yang sedang bergulat di medan perang.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi dalam serial yang mereka bintangi tapi sepertinya genderang perang sudah tercipta di antara mereka.

END OF FLASHBACK

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4...

Girlband yang bernama **flower girl** yang terdiri dari lima gadis cantik diantaranya Sabaku Temari gadis pirang berkuncir empat, berwatak tegas menjadikanya leader dalam grupnya. Lalu Yamanaka Ino yang juga berambut pirang tapi rambutnya hanya dikuncir satu sebutanya adalah _like a barbie_. Juga Tenten, gadis ini terlihat sangat tomboy dengan rambut kecoklatan berkuncir dua. Selanjutnya Hyuga Hinata, mungkin di antara kempat gadis yang lainya Hinata lebih pendiam akan tetapi tidak mengurangi wajah manisnya. Dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut dengan warna yang sama seperti permen kapas itu selalu tampil ceria dan enerjik di tambah senyumnya yang manis membuatnya sering kali di dapuk sebagai bintang iklan maupun model MV (Music Video), hingga menjadikannya anggota paling populer di antara keempat temannya.

Dan sekarang mereka berada di tempat latihan keografi untuk single lagu terbaru mereka.

"Untuk bagian ini kita ubah sedikit, jadi pas lagu memasuki _reff_ kita melakukan gerakan memutar," Temari mulai menginstruksikan gaya tarian pada teman-temanya tanpa di dampingi pelatih tari karena memang sudah di ajarkan jadi sekarang mereka hanya menghafal gerakan yang sudah di ajarkan.

"Ayo, kita ulaangi sekali lagi!"

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4

Mereka mencobanya lagi. "Bukan begitu Sakura, kau harus menggerakan tangamnu ke atas juga," Temari mulai mencontohkan gerakan yang benar pada Sakura yang sering kali salah maupun lupa pada dance yang mereka pelajari.

"Beginikah?"

Sakura mulai menunjukan tariannya yang di contohkan Temari tadi.

"Bukan begitu, bukankah sudah ku bilang tanganmu harus ke atas dan berputar," Temari mulai mencontohkan gerakannya lagi tapi dengan pelan agar Sakura dapat menghafalnya. "Perhatikan aku!"

Sakura memperhatikan gerakan Temari dengan seksama dan mulai menghafalnya. " Maafkan aku, aku akan mencobanya lagi," ujarnya.

Temari mengsmbil posisi di depan. " Baiklah , kita lakukan sama-sama." Perintah Temari pada teman-temannya.

1,2,3,4... 1,2,3,4...

"Aw..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terjatuh saat melakukan gerakan berputar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anggota yang lain ikut membantu Sakura yang terjatuh dan coba mendirikannya.

"Sakura-Chan, kau baik-baik saja kah?" Hinata khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Apakah kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Kali ini Tenten ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan di bantu Temari. "Tidak perlu, ini hanya terkilir, besok juga pasti sembuh." Mencoba tersenyum agar temannya tak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati, pernahkah kau berpikir dengan kondisimu seperti ini akan menyusahkan kami se..."

"Ino!" Temari memotong perkataan Ino dan membentaknya sedikit keras.

Ino sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang menurunya kurang kosentrasi dalam latihan.

"Kau pikir kami tidak lelah, kau yang selalu datang terlambat, melakukan dance tidak benar. Kau seharusnya lebih bisa menyesuaikan waktumu dengan baik dan seharusnya kau lebih berlatih keras lagi."

Kini Ino mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Sakura. " Jangan beralasan kau sibuk, kau jadi seenaknya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tahu ini semua salahnya yang terlalu sibuk shooting sampai kurang memperhatikan kegiatan bersama grupnya. Yang Sakura rasakan kini hanya rasa bersalah pada teman-temanya karena membuat mereka kecewa terutam Ino.

"Cukup Ino!"

Sebagai **leader** Temari menghentikan sikap Ino pada Sakura. Temari mengerti perasaan Ino dia kecewa pada Sakura.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Akhirnya Ino pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan setelah mengatakan itu pada Sakura.

Kini Sakura tak mampu menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Dia juga ikut kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia lebih berlatih keras lagi agar tak membebani teman-temannya, pikir Sakura.

"Jangan di ambil hati perkataan Ino tadi." Temari mengelus punggung Sakura dan mencoba menghiburnya. "Mungkin karena kelelahan, jadi dia bersikap seperti itu,"

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Aku mengerti. Aku pasti akan berlatih keras lagi agar kalian tidak kecewa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Tenten mencoba menghibur Sakura

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Tenten, Sakura-Chan." Lanjut Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku kurang kosentrasi dalam berlatih. Lagi pula, apa kalian tidak tahu panggilanku 'Sakura si tenaga monster' huh?" Sakura sedikit bercanda pada teman-temanya dan di selingi tawa teman-temanya.

Tenten mengacak rambut Sakura. "Benar, walau berlatih keras, Sakura tidak akan kehilangan tenaganya." Puji Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan cubitan Tenten. "Hentikan, sakit tau!" Mencoba membalas Tenten dengan cubitan juga tapi tak berhasil karena Tenten bersembunyi di balik punggung Temari.

"Hentikan kalian berdua." Perintah Temari.

Sayang tak di hiraukan oleh keduanya, malahan sekarang Hinata ikut bergabung dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu dan Temari hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Asal kalian tahu, saat masih duduk di bangku dasar hingga SMP, Sakura adalah atlet judo padahal saat kelas 5 SD dia sudah menjalani **training **di agensi yang menaunginya sehingga dia harus membagi waktunya antara berlatih judo dengan kegiatan masa **training**nya, akan tetapi dia harus berhenti berlatih judo saat kelas 3 SMP karena saat pada waktu itu dia sedang sibuk melakukan debut bersama flower girl.

TBC

A/N: Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah meluangkan waktunya unuk membaca, mereview , mengefav ataupun memfollow fic ini. Aku tidak menyangka fic pertamaku di sambut dengan hangat dan untuk next chap mungkin flashback 3 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali Sasuke dan Sakura pertama kali bertemu. Dan sedikit curhat, masalah EYD memang aku kurang mengerti akan tetapi aku akan belajar agar fict ini tidak terlalu banyak typo(s) maka dari itu aku mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

**Yuuki Edna**, **Uchiha Shesura-chan**, **hanazono yuri**, **sonedinda**, **BronzeQueen 18290, Alifa Cherry Blossom**, **Haiibara'Ai Seo**, bigbangVIP, Guest, Wina Scarlet, Fivani-chan, bigbangVIP, Ifaharra sasusaku

Please Review

**SALAM**

**Liby Qyu is V.I.P**


	3. Chapter 3

**CINTA LOKASI**

**NARUTO **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

** THE STORY **** PINK QYU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo(s), EYD kurang rapih, diksi dan deskripsi kurang dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

**Bagaimana kisah Sakura seorang anggota girlband yang menjadi peran utama di sebuah film dan di pasangkan dengan Sasuke seseorang yang ia benci?**

CHAP 3

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang terdapat benyak kaca hias dan perlengkapan _make up_ serta pakaian, sebut saja ruang ganti. Tapi, ini bukan ruang ganti biasa melainkan adalah ruang ganti para artis yang di sediakan oleh pihak stasiun tv untuk mendandani para artis yang datang untuk menghadiri salah satu acara yang akan tayang di stasiun tv tersebut. Dan sekarang artis yang di undang adalah _flower_ _girls_ yang akan menjadi bintang tamu di acara _talkshow_ yang di pandu oleh Anko Mitarashi. Acara yang akan membahas kegiatan atau hal-hal pribadi lainnya yang tayang setiap hari jum'at pukul 14:00 di KONOHA TV.

KRIEEET

"10 menit lagi acara segera di mulai. Tolong, bersiap siap." Ucap seorang kru perempuan memakai seragam serba hitam dan di bagian dada kirinya terdapat logo KONOHA TV.

Setelah mendengar perkataan kru tadi, para anggota _flower girls_ bersiap-siap dengan di bantu oleh make up artis untuk tampil _live _di acara tersebut. Selain membahas tentang aktivitas maupun hal lainnya, mereka juga akan membawakan single terbaru mereka berjudul _shake it_ untuk mempromosikan album terbaru mereka.

Drrrrttt

Bunyi handphone yang bergetar tak membuat pria bermata _onyx _ yang sedang mengendarai mobil Ferarri hitamnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Apalagi setelah dia melihat nama si penelepon itu lewat layar handphone. Akan tetapi handphone itu terus berbunyi, sepertinya si penelepon tidak mau menyerah dan tetap bersikeras agar si pemilik handphone tersebut mengangkatnya.

Karena tidak tahan dan tidak nyaman mendengar dering handphone tersebut atau alasan lainnya, akhirnya Sasuke_pria bermata _onyx _itu mengangkatnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin masih tetap mengendarai mobilnya, dia hanya perlu menenpelkan headset dan memakainya di telinga kanannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," tandas si penelepon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Semunya sudah..."

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan omonganya, si penelepon itu memotong perkataanya. "Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," katanya.

Terlihat wajah Sasuke sedikit emosi bahkan kini rahang pria itu mengeras, menampilkan sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu dalam sehingga menimbulkan luka yang tak bisa di obati.

"Semua sudah berakhir Konan." Jawab Sasuke dengan mengertakan giginya.

"Sebentar saja,"

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema di studio 3 KONOHA TV berkat penampilan _flower girls_ yang enerjik dan penuh semangat dalam membawakan lagu _single _terbaru merekayang berjudul **shake it.** Bahkan sampai-sampai ada yang _standing aplause_.

Wajah ceria Anko Mitarashi tampak begitu kentara, lantaran kehadiran _flower girls _di acaranya yang sudah iya nantikan sejak lama. Sangat sulit mendatangkan mereka dengan jadwal mereka yang begitu padat dan kesibukan personilnya membuat Anko menunggu hampir 2 bulan lamanya.

Dan sekarang Anko mengajak _flower girls_ untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang sudah di sediakan untuk berbincang-bincang tentang mereka.

"Ah, senangnya menghadirkan _flower girls_ disini. _Arigatou gozaimasu,_" ucap Anko sambil tersenyum dengan wajah ceria.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Jawab _flower girls_ kompak.

Dan di sambut tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh penonton di studio.

Anko melihat lembar kertas yang selalu dipegangnya seperti kertas yang berisi sebuah pertanyaan atau bagian-bagian acara. " Jadi, sekarang kalian sedang sibuk mempersiapkan album baru. Dan ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan merilis albumnya?

Dengan sangat antusias Temari menjawabnya, "Kalau tidak ada halangangan mungkin bulan depan, dan semoga saja bisa sukses."

"Tentu saja. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian menurutku di album ini adalah single dengan judul _day by day_." Setelah Shizune mengatakan itu semua penonton bertriak riang dan di sambut ledekan anggota _flower girls_ minus Tenten yang jadi bahan ledekan.

Karena pasalnya di lagu tersebut menampilkan Tenten yang menjadi modelnya dan berpasangan dengan Hyuga Neji yang adalah mantan kekasihnya. Saat _teasur _lagu itu muncul, Tenten menjadi perbincangan hangat di dunia hiburan dan gosip tentang mereka yang di perkirakan menjalin hubungan kembali tersebar luas.

"Aa...bukan seperti itu, kami melakukan tugas secara profesional . Dan tidak ada hubungan apapun," Tenten mencoba menyanggahnya dan berkilah bahwa dia dengan Neji sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi .

"Tapi, saat kalian melakukan adegan berciuman itu terasa sangat alami," Anko kembali menggodai Tenten sepertinya ia belum puas dengan jawaban Tenten.

Terlihat Tenten kikuk saat Anko menanyai mantan kekasihnya itu, "Itu karena kami sudah saling mengenal jadi tidak ada rasa canggungung." Sanggahnya.

Akhirnya Anko menyerah dan tak menanyainya lagi membuat Tenten bisa bernafas lega. "Baiklah, tapi kalau boleh tau kapan dan dengan siapa pertamakali kalian berciuman?" Tanya Anko antusias pada personil _flower girls _dan membuat para anggota flower girls tersipu malu.

"Saat aku kelas 2 SMP dengan teman kelasku saat ia mengantarku les piano," jawaban Temari membuat suasana semakin riuh karena penonton ingin mendengar dengan siapa idola mereka pertakali berciumaan.

"Aa..ku belum pernah sama sekali," Hinata sangat gugup mengatakannya walaupun dia belum pernah berciuman sama sekali.

"Kalau aku saat shooting video clip bersama Shikamaru Senpai," jawab Ino dan lagi membuat penonton bergemuruh karena ada yang melakukannya dengan sesama idola seperti Ino dan Shikamaru_seorang gitaris dari band terkenal.

Saat kamera tertuju pada wajah cantik Sakura, ia agak gugup karena dia tidak bisa menjawabnya dia bahkan ingin melupakan ciuman pertamanya dengan pemuda yang ia benci itu.

"Ciuman pertamaku..."

**FLASHBACK**

**3 tahun yang lalu**

Musim dingin sudah tiba, pohon-pohon bahkan di selimuti salju tak hanya itu jalanan juga walaupun tidak sampai menghambat warga kota melakukan aktivitasnya. Salah satunya adalah gadis musim semi ini.

"Kenapa kita harus melakukannya di musim salju yang dingin ini, akan lebih baik kalau kita di rumah saja sambil minum teh hangat," Sakura membayangkan kalau saja dia menolak pekerjaan ini pasti dia bisa asyik minum teh.

Shizune yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang di samping sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tenang, " Kau jangan mengeluh, ini sudah pekerjaan kita sebagai seorang entertaiment. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena menjadi _ambasador_ dari iklan ini." Jawabnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. " tapi kenapa harus harus iklan es krim di musim dingin ini?" Tanyanya.

"Es krim?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kita akan shooting iklan es krim! Kau kan paling tau aku benci makanan manis." Sasuke terkejut apa yang telah menimpanya, dia harus melakukan sebuah iklan dengan objek seperti eskrim salah satu makanan yang dibencinya selain cokelat.

"Salahmu sediri membuat keributan di klub malam tadi. Kau tahu? gara-gara perkelahianmu minggu lalu, reputasimu bisa hancur. Lagipula keuntungan dari iklan ini akan disumbangkan ke yayasan anak penderita kanker, ini bisa memulihkan reputasimu dan membangun citramu lagi." Kabuto menjelaskanya dengan panjang lebar dan tentu saja dia tidak mau karir artisnya hancur begitu saja gara-gara perkelahian memperebutkan seorang wanita.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Tegasnya.

Kabuto yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Sudahlah, kau cukup makan es krim dan semua selesai. Bereskan." Ucap Kabuto agar Sasuke mau melakukannya.

Setelah Sampai di lokasi shooting, Sakura bergegas melakukan kegiatan make up dan berganti pakaian.

"Sakura-San, tema iklan ini adalah 'cinta bergelora mengalahkan dinginnya udara' jadi oleh sebab itu kau dan Sasuke-San nanti kalian akan melakukan adegan ciuman." Seorang kru menjelaskan tentang iklan nanti di sela kegiatan Sakura yang sedang di make up oleh para penata rias.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bingung, pasalnya Shizune tidak memberitahu pasangan di iklannya. Dia pikir akan melakukannya sendiri. Tapi setelah tahu siapa yang jadi lawan mainnya dia sedikit gugup karena Sasuke adalah bintang besar yang memukau walau sekarang disedang jadi sasaran wartawan gara-gara skandalnya.

"Ok semua kumpul, kita akan melakun Shooting sekarang." Teriak asisten sutradara tersebut.

Dan munculah Sasuke dengan pakaian yang modis, celana bewarna hitam dan jaket yang tebal dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu dibagian cupluknya yang juga berwarna hitam di tambah syal berwarna biru tua yang bertengger di lehernya. Tak kalah dari Sasuke, Sakura tampil dengan menggunakan rok selutut berwarna cream ditambah stocking hitam tak lupa juga jaket yang tebal dan penutup telinga yang ia biasa gunakan ketika musim dingin tiba.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat begitu tampan baginya. Ternyata 'Sasuke jau lebih tampan aslinya dari pada hanya melihatnya di TV' pikir Sakura.

Merasa ada yang memandanginya segera Sasuke menengok siapa yang sejak tadi memandangnya. " Apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura terkejut aktivitasnya memandang Sasuke kepergok oleh objek yang di pandanginya sendiri, "Tidak ada." Sakura memamerkan tawa canggungnya .

"Baiklah Sasuke dan Sakura kemari." Ucapan sutradara membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menghampirinya. " Adegan dimulai saat kalian memakan satu es krim bersama lalu terdapat noda es krim di bibir sang gadis, dan tugasmu Sasuke, menghapus dan menciumnya. Apa kalian paham?" Ibiki_ Sang sutrada mencoba menginstruksikan adegan untuk iklan tersebut.

"Hn, aku mengerti" JawabSasuke sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk malu karena ini pertama kalinya dia harus berciuman.

Tapi demi totalitas dalam bekerja Sakura akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin.

"Ok. Semua kumpul, shooting akan segera di mulai."

Dan adegan di mulai dengan mereka berlari-lari di sebuah taman layaknya pasangan yang di mabuk cinta. Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah es krim berbentuk_ love _dan menggigitnya, walaupun tak suka manis tapi raut wajah Sasuke tidak menunjukannya, dia benar-benar aktor luar biasa. Dan setelah memakannya sedikit dia mengarahkanya ke Sakura agar mencoba es krim tersebut lalu Sakura memakannya dengan raut wajah gembira, tak lupa juga dia meninggalkan noda es krim di bibirnya seperti instruksi sang sutradara tadi.

Sasuke yang sudah paham dengan itu, mengusap bibir itu dengan jarinya mencoba menghilangkan noda tersebut, lalu menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala mencoba mencium bibir Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura dari awal dia sudah gugup saat jari Sasuke mengusap lembut bibirnya apalagi sekarang Sasuke menciumnya terlihat dari tanganya yang mencengkram bajunya sendiri serta kelopak mata yang terpejam sangat erat.

"CUTTT!"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap wajah sang sutradara. ' Apa ini sudah selesai', pikirnya.

"Sakura! Kau jangan terlalu gugup, santai saja. Bayangkan kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai mengerti!" Tegur Ibiki pada Sakura yang aktingnya yang kurang memuaskan.

Sakura tertunduk menyesal karena melakukan kesalahan, " Gomen." Ucap Sakura pada semua kru dan tentu saja pada Sasuke

"Kita mulai lagi. _Scane_ ke-2, camera, rolling and action!"

Semua berjalan lancar tapi saat adegan _kissing _lagi-lagi Sakura melakukan kesalahan.

"CUT! Dengar Sakura aku tau kau bukan aktris tapi setidaknya lalkukanlah dengan baik. Jadi kau harus bisa menjiwainya. Aku tau kau bisa."

Mendengar sang sutradara mempercayainya bahwa ia bisa, membuat Sakura begitu tak percaya diri apalagi melihat wajah lawan mainnya yang sepert ingin membunuhnya.

Waktu berlalu begi cepat dan udara semakin dingin tapi mereka belum menyelesaikan shooting yang di mulai 2 jam lalu itu.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Ibiki menghela nafas lelah karena gambar yang ia ingin sampai saat ini belum terealisasikan oleh kedua bintang itu. Padahal dia sangat senang karena bisa menghadirkan uchiha Sasuke dalam iklan ini dan juga Haruno Sakura yang sekarang jadi idola baru bagi remaja maupun anak kecil sehingga mampu membuat produk ilkan yang dia kerjakan bakal sukses di pasaran.

Tapi ia salah kira ternyata Haruno Sakura belum bisa menjalankan akting sebaik mungkin. Padahal dulu saat ia memilih Sakura tak sembarangan dia melihat dari video-video lagu dari grup Sakura dan hasilnya lumayan bagus.

"Kita lakukan lagi." Ujar Ibiki.

Sakura tak enak hati pada semua orang karena tidak becus melakukan akting padahal ketika ia menjadi model di MV_nya dia bisa menjalankanya dengan lancar. Mungkin karena melakukan adegan _kissing _apalagi dengan aktor seperti Sasuke membuatnya grogi setengah mati.

'Aku harus bisa.' Batin Sakura

"_Scane _ke-8. Camera, rolling and action!"

Sakura mencoba menghayati perannya, dan mulai membiasakan bibir Sasuke untuk mengecupnya tapi saat Sasuke mengulumnya, entah kenapa kaki kiri Sakura melangkah kebelakang. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti menolaknya membuat Sasuke manarik punggung Sakura. Dan Sakurapun berontak minta di lepaskan namun Sasuke tak mau menghentikannya.

"CUTT!'' Habis sudah kesabaran sang sutradara, dia bahkan melepaskan headphone yang terpasang di kepalanya dan membanting kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? apa kalian pikir tema 'cinta bergelora mengalahkan dinginnya udara' adalah berciuman seperti itu?! Yang ku maksud dari cinta bergelora adalah perasaan kalian!" Ibiki mulai kesal, dia juga memarahi Sasuke. Dan mencoba menjelaskannya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak peduli walaupun memang tadi ia meklakukanya diluar batas tapi menurutnya itu bukan salahnya, salahkan Sakura. Suruh siapa menghindar.

Sedangkan Sakura tertuntuk menyesal karena lagi-lagi ini salahnya. Padahal ia ingin segera pulang dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena malu.

"Kita istirahat 30 menit." Ujar Ibiki dan berlalu pergi.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja." Shizune khawatir melihat Sakura begitu lesu apalagi melihat matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. "Tenang saja, semua pasti beres." Hibur Shizune walaupun tak di tanggapi oleh Sakura, dia malah melengos pergi meninggalkannya dan Shizune membiarkan Sakura pergi, mungkin Sakura butuh waktu sendiri.

Di dalam mobil untuk beristirahat dengan mata terpejam Sakura merenung apa yang telah ia perbuat, mengapa tak mudah melakukan adegan itu apa karena ini pertama kalinya atau karena Sasuke yang akan menciumnya. Memikirkan Sasuke, dia ingat jelas betapa kesalnya Sasuke mengulang kembali Adegan tersebut bahkan sampai-sampai Sasuke mengeram kesal. Sepertinya akting bukanlah bakatnya.

BRAKKK

Sakura terkejut melihat Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik paksa ia keluar

"Kemari kau!" Sasuke menarik Sakura keluar mobil dan menyudutkannya di samping body mobil dan merentangkan kedua tanganya di sisi Sakura. " Kau sengaja melakukanya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tajam dan menuduh Sakura. "Apa maksudmu? Bukan membalas pertanyaa Sasuke, Sakura malah balik bertanya apa yang di maksud Sasuke tadi. " Ck. Seharusnya sebagai penyanyi kau juga harus bisa berakting seperti kau menjiwai lagu tersebut. Atau janagan-jangan kau hanya _lipsync_. Kau sebut kau seorang bintang?" Mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura menitikan air mata. Sebenarnya Sakura tak peduli kalau Sasuke megatainya tidak bisa berakting tapi bukan malah menuduhnya tidak bisa bernyanyi.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam saja malah sekarang dia menangis Membuat Sasuke kesal. " Kalau kau begini terus, kau hanya menyusahkanku saja." Dan Sasuke pergi setelah mengatakan itu meningglkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura mencoba mengerti Sasuke, dia juga tak boleh menyalahkan Sasuke karena semua ini salahnya. Dan sebenarnya Sasuke juga merasa bersalah karena berkata sejahat itu, biasanya dia takkan peduli jika pasangannya dalam berakting melakukan kesalahan berkali-kali tapi mungkin gara-gara shooting iklan es krim dan harus memakan es krim berkali-kali membuatnya semakin emosi.

Entah apa yang terjadi, shootingpun bisa terselesaikan di _scane_ yang ke-13. Dan ada perasaan bersalah menyelubungi Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang hanya diam saja saat shooting berakhir begitupula saat Sasuke menciumnya saat proses shooting dia seolah menjadi pendiam.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang sedang berkemas membereskan perlengkapanya. "Seharusnya sejak tadi kau akting seperti itu, jadi kita bisa selesai secepatnya." Padahal niat Sasuke ingin meminta maaf namun ia urungkan.

Melihat Sasuke mendekatinnya. Sakura tak peduli. Dia ingin segera pergi. "Ada perlu apa? Kau juga inginnmengataiku tidak bisa menari, huh?" Kata Sakura dengan ketus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sebenarnya kau bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi. Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah ciuman pertamamu?" Goda Sasuke sepertinya melihat Sakura kesal sangat menyenangkanb

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Kenapa Sasuke sampai tahu.

" ten...tentu saja itu tidak benar. Aku sudah sering kali bahkan puluhan kali berciuman." Jawab Sakura dengan panik bahkan perkataannya sampai terbata-bata.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mana ada orang yang memamerkan berapa kali mereka berciuman 'sepertinya kau tak pandai berbohong Sakura' pikir Sasuke.

"Pembohong. Jadi benar ya aku ciuman pertamamu?" Goda Sasuke lagi.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak sudi jika kaulah orang perama yang ku cium." Memang benar perkataan Sakura bahwa ia tak sudi mencium Sasuke tapi kenyataanya Sasuke adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Dengan tangan yang di masukkan kedalam kedua kantong celananya menampilkan Sasuke begitu menawan tapi sayang tak mampu menjerat gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Tidak usah bohong. Seharusnya kau senang ciuman pertamamu denganku. Ah... tidak. Tak hanya ciuman pertama, bahkan ke-2, 3 sampai ke-13 pun ciumanmu denganku. Beruntung sekali kau Sakura." Dan Sasuke ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi Sakura yang seperti kepiting rebus entah itu malu atau marah. Dari pada kena marah, Sasuke segera pergi.

"Panta ayam sialaaaan!" Teriak Sakura ketika Sasuke pergi. Dia ingin segera pulang dan membersihkan bibirnya bila perlu dia akan kumur-kumur.

**End of flashback**

Masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Anko, Sakura masih berpikir, " Ciuman pertamaku itu dengan...temanku saat SD." Sakura mencoba tertawa agar tak terlihat kebohongan yang ia buat. Dia tidak mau menagatakan kalau orang yang di cium pertama kali olehnya adalah Sasuke.

Tentu saja masih terlintas di ingatnya bagaimana kata-kata Sasuke begitu menusuk hatinya. Bahkan ia mengecap Sasuke sebagai orang yang paling di bencinya.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya didepan cafe dan memasukinya untuk bertemu wanita yang pernah ia cintai. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin bertemu wanita itu apalagi sampai media tahu. Yang jelas ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Mencari sosok yang ia cari dan akhirnya melihat wanita itu segera Sasuke menghampirinya. Dan beruntung cafe ini masih sepi lagipula Sasuke menambahkan aksesoris berupa kaca mata hitam agar tak di ketahui oleh orang.

"Maaf, menyuruhmu kemari." Kata si wanita itu.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada di depan wanita itu dan mendudukinya. " Ada perlu apa?" Jelasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertawa samar mendengarnya. "Kau selalu _to the point_, ya." Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, Konan_wanita itu akhhirnya menjelaskan perihal yang membuatnya menyuruh Sasuke kemari. " 2 minggu lalu aku melakukan casting di Amerika dan kemudia pihak rumah produksi meneleponku kalau ia akan menerimaku as_"

"Selamat" Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sasuke malah memotongnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Mereka akan menerimaku kalau kau juga ikut membintanginya. Jadi aku kesini ingin mengajakmu ke amerika." Konan menyentuh keduan tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas meja, ia berharap Sasuke mau menerimanya.

"Kau selalu saja memanfaatkanku sama seperti dulu." Ujar Sasuke dengan dingin mengingat apa yang wanita itu perbuat dulu.

''Bukankah impianmu dulu adalah go internasional. Dan ini adalah saatnya." Konan tetap berusaha agar Sasuke mau menerimannya walau dia tahu kesalahan yang telah ia buat.

"Itu dulu bukan sakarang." Tegas Sasuke. Dan tentu saja ia masih menginngat penghianatan Konan dulu.

Dengan berlinang air mata, Konan memohon padanya. " Kali ini saja, Sasuke." Pintanya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi. " Maaf, aku harus pergi ." Sudah tidak ada lagi cinta baginya untuk Konan, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Mungkin kalau saja waktu itu Ami tak menghianatinya, mungkin dengan senang hati Sasuke menerimanya dan memang benar bahwa go internasional adalah impiannya waktu itu tapi sekarang tidak entah apa impiannya sekarang.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena lamanya update karena kesibukan aku di dunia nyata. Apalagi di tambah akun yang kemaren nggak bisa di buka buat aku tambah stres. Daan maaf juga kalau feelnya kurang berasa maupun kurang panjang. Oh ya satu hal kekuranganku dalam membuat fict, ternyata kosa kataku dalam bahasa indonesia sangat kurang (karena memang dirumah masih menggunakan bahasa daerah kecuali kerja) sampai-sampai buka kamus besar bahasa indonesia jadi harap di maklumi kalaupun ada kesalahan kata, aku terima kritik dan sarannya.

Terimakasih banyak kepada:

Hanazono yuri, sonedinda, Seo Elfishy,

Please Review

Salam

Pink Marshmallow


End file.
